Azule Hyuga Hideki
Azule Hyuga Hideki(アズール日向,Azūru hinata) is a skilled warrior and serves in the military for his country and his brother and is the twin brother of Akito Hyuga Appearance He is a young man with blue eyes and long blue hair tied in a single braid,and wears a blue jacket reaching the middle of his back with a grey shirt underneath,white gloves that reach his wrist with gold buttons going up the side of them with matching color pants and black boots, When he's Coby his side bang is covering his eye and his hair in the back is smoothed out and straight, as Rex the back of his hair will spread out. Personality He is serious and distant, he is also a good engineer and is a smart person he gets good grades and is always focused on his job or task and is also kind and sweet. He has split personalities one named Rex who loves blood shed,death and everything that involves killing along with knives and comes out whenever he get's upset or his Geass activates and the other named Coby who is shy and easily scared over the sudden noise or touch, he stays away from most people and very sensitive. He often talks to them and they talk to him about many things which puzzles his friends a lot.He can be easily annoyed with Gino who likes to tease him about his size and tries to baby him in someway to annoy or embarrass him. He has two more secret personality's one named Achilles and León. Achilles is very mysterious and not much is known about him but gives him an extra power so he can see in people's past some good and others bad as well as ancient times of execution. While León is very flirtatious towards men and women and often has sexual tendency's. He is the strongest and bravest person on his squad which were apart of the knights of the round. Bio He was born in Japan during the time Britannia attacked Japan causing the lose of his parents, He and his brother Ivan were adopted by a Noblemen Sota Hideki and his wife Miyu Hideki while they were on a trip, they grew up and he and Ivan attended Ashford Academy meeting Milly,Nina,Kellen,Lelouch,Rivalz,Shirley and Suzaku who gave them welcome hospitalty letting them into the student council. He competed in gymnastic competitions and won every single one of them, Shirley would often ask him about it and he would always give her a look like he was disturbed about the subject, he went to his parents and asked if he could join the military wih his brother and they agreed.He joined the army with Suzaku and his brother but he build his own Knightmare much to Lloyd's amusement he would try to help him but he would refused and insisted that he do it himself. He tested it out and see it was a success and went on the battlefield,They get overwhelmed with the Black Knights and Ivan jumped in front of him taking the blow his Knightmare crashing to the ground. He wanted to go make sure he was ok but was told to fall back by Clovis, his emotions getting the better of him. He goes and picks up his brother who was moments from death waiting in the room with him before he died deeply scared and sadden him, his personality changed and he soon went and to ask the black knights if he could join and Zero accepted under on condition that he gain his trust and that's what he did instantly and became Zero's right hand man entrusting halfway everything to him causing Tamaki and some of the other Black Knights (except Kellen and Ohgi) to try to find a way to get him busted and in trouble but he alwayed pranked them and fake certain things saying they will never catch him and out smart him ending with a evil laugh that they mistaken as him being evil and making a plan to kill Zero and them. He meets Lady Kaguya who was talking to Zero as always she would often give him looks and tell him secrets that would make him blush every time Zero came by. Soon he goes through certain battles always upgrading his Knightmare who gets feedback from Rakshata and compliments saying that he is really smart and talented and amazed that he built his Knightmare all by himself and managed to collect the things he needed. Soon he meets the Glaston Knights that he fights head on by himself he gets shot down and on the edge of death when a girl offers him a chance of survival and he agrees she gives him geass and he makes it back to tend to his injuries and meets Diethard who he keeps tabs on to make sure he doesn't do anything funny, He went to school and Milly announced a cat hunt after Arthur took Lelouch's helmet out of his bag and quickly finds way to hide but gets found out running away until they jump him and his geass activates getting them off and runs away a little scared but survives feeling something wrong he feels his head spinning and would often look into the mirror seeing his reflection but his reflection would often laugh and talk to him about killing his friends to get them out of the way but he would refuse angering Rex saying if he wouldn't then he would if he liked it or not. He walked to base and would get temptations to grab a sharp object and kill his team mates but would resist it got worse over time and finally drove him mad when he was about to kill zero but resisted and took control of Rex. He also found out that he had another personality his name was Coby who was shy and quiet he would often avoid people and made him look like a coward but Rivalz would often try to talk to him but he would avoid them He and the black knights along with Zero were invited to the special administrative zone to be with Euphima he stays behind as she and Zero talked he goes into shock leaving his body paralyzed and sees dark memories and images as well as his brother, and parents death as well as two other people causing him to shatter and his geass stayed on. Soon as the finally battle came and he showed his true face to Kellen scaring her as he talked to himself,He sees Lelouch disappeared and he leads the black knights to finish the battle but were captured and held prisoner but was set free so he could talk to Charles R2(Season 2) He is seen in front of Charles bowing as the Emperor talked,he request to join the knights of the round to serve him Charles approves and they soon get his knightmare back and he fixes it himself but Cecil tries to make him stop and have someone do it for him but he refuses and tells them that if they touched it their hands would be cut off, any other body part touches it it will get cut off since it had some of his brother's parts from his Knightmare that he put on to remember him and kept a picture of him. He and Suzaku had the same goal to save Japan and stop Zero no matter what he stayed faithful and met Gino and Anya, Gino would always try to socialize with him but he would stay serious and quiet and if anyone objected Schneizel or the Emperor's wishes he would resolve it brutally. Going back to school it was very different and he would always sit by himself at lunch or when he was in the Clubhouse, he told them when he pulled a gun out on Rivalz that he was "servicing the Emperor" and that he mentioned Euphemia as well making Nina grow a liking to him and asked him privately if he was doing it for Euphemia as well and replied yes saying that he did everything for her and the rest of them to make everything at peace. He meets up with Lelouch constantly watching him. At one point Tamaki found out what he was hiding and was about to be killed being told in grusome detail how it would happen, He began to have dreams about shadow's coming after him but it didn't effect him as much, he would sometimes get feelings like someone else was watching him.He began to have a lust for blood thanks to Rex and would have to show him blood or get blood elsewhere since he doesn't want to hurt anyone he cuts his own self to satisfy him Geass His Geass activates his polar opposite Rex that helps give him extra power and boost his will to live and gives him immortality at certain points when he chosed to and allows him to see in the dark and see into the future Weapons He carries his Battlestar Fushion cannon that fires a rocket that explodes on impact and takes out more eneimes like a nuke,he also carries a hand blade that can be extended into two blades Abilities He can run fast and is very acrobatic since he practiced gymnastics when he was younger and won a lot of competitions but never enjoyed what he did since he wasn't interested in it but into machanics and fighting, he also knows how to swim fast and can hold his breath longer than his team can and can see under water Quotes "I will avenge my brother no matter what and no one will stand in my way" Azule to his brother after his death "Kill,Kill,Kill that's all i love to do, seeing nice fresh coat of crimson red painting the wall and floors as well as yourself" Rex to Kallen "Would you shut up before i get agitated" Azule to anyone who annoys him "Quite babying me already i'm 17 years old and i don't need to be treated like this!" Azule to Gino "Your a fucking idiot you know that?" Azule to Tamaki Trivia *He loved his brother deeply and almost had other feeling about him *He always carries his locket with him with his family's picture and would do anything to get it back